


Not all family

by Whiteblue5



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteblue5/pseuds/Whiteblue5
Summary: Drawing of a scene from The Moon Laughs by Lady_Origami
Comments: 5
Kudos: 152





	Not all family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Origami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Origami/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Moon Laughs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959847) by [Lady_Origami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Origami/pseuds/Lady_Origami). 



[ ](https://imgur.com/R9vrJJV)

Hello Lady_Origami!

I made a drawing for you of one of my favourite scenes from your masterpiece of a story. It’s honestly the best fanfiction I’ve ever read. I love scenes with Five, Klaus and Diego together. They remind me of two of my best friends and me. Minus the murder, drugs and superpowers :P.

I just wanted to say that I would respect the hell out of you for your determination to finish this incredible (huge) story alone, but not only that, you’re doing it while having had surgery for your damn spine. You’re an inspiration, keep on being you. Hope you like it!

Love, Whiteblue5


End file.
